Breath of Life
by TVAddict2112
Summary: Hermione just needs a breath of life. Inspired by Florence and the Machine's"Breath of Life".


She couldn't believe she was doing this.

His hands were all over and it felt almost like she was suffocating. His mouth was nipping the flesh above her collarbone as he peeled the dress she had worn to the ball off her.

They were both naked and breathing heavily. She ripped his shirt off. Buttons scattered and bounced off the nearby wall.

She was soon pushed up against the door to the room they had rented. He was kissing her passionately as she ground herself against his rock hard shaft. They both groaned. _And the fever began to spread,  
from my heart down in to my legs._

"Bed" She managed to pant out between rabid bouts of tongue fucking.

He swung around with her in his hands and they unceremoniously fell to the bed. He was underneath her, his legs still hanging off the edge.

She readjusted above him and slid down on his shaft. They both out low moans. She sat up more and began riding him furiously. She needed more and told him so. He lifted her off of him, turned them over and threw her further up the bed.

She was lying in the middle of the bed, hair splayed around her and panting heavily. He sprung at her, ravaging her breasts with his mouth and hands. She felt one of his hands meander down her stomach until he hit her clit and he began rubbing it hurriedly.

She was in heaven or at least it almost felt like it. It could never be heaven if he was there, but _it was a touch of heavenly life_.

She stopped thinking as he removed his face from her breasts and used the hand that had been deliciously stroking her clit to roughly grab her thigh. He lifted her right leg and rested it against his shoulder.

He plunged into her. His cock gloriously ramming into her and brushing against her g-spot. She couldn't stop and told him not too either. In response he just sped up.

Hermione and Ronald had just arrived at the Ministry Ball. She had thought everything was going well between them. It was two years after the final battle and they had just moved in together. She was content.

The night wore on and she was obliged to talk with this person or that person about what she was doing to improve the situation in the Department of Magical Beings, the new department she had co-founded with the help of the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She had lost track of Ron about an hour ago and was sitting demurely at her table. Harry and Ginny were off dancing and enjoying their newlywed life.

All the sudden she got chills. It felt like someone was watching her and if she had to admit it to herself she knew she had been getting this feeling a lot recently, not just at this ministry function but when she was out and about, be it shopping at Diagon Alley or wandering the many halls of the Ministry.

She looked across the room and saw Him. He was just staring at her and it gave her the willies. He approached her and asked if she wanted to dance. She declined.

"One way or another you will find yourself drawn to me" he said as he left her alone again.

She couldn't take it anymore and left in search of Ron. When all else failed he could make her feel safe and comfortable. She was not always happy with him, but she was definitely content.

She began searching the hallways surrounding the main ballroom. She was quite a ways from the main event when she heard something muffled coming from a closed office door. She approached it with a sense of dread that seemed to infuse her being.

As she got closer she felt the dread beginning to overwhelm her. She reached for the door handle and held her breath as she flung it open.

Through the doorway she could see that the office was full of papers. They were on the floor and fluttering to the ground. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the desk at the end of the room. She let out the breath she had been holding.

On the desk her worst fears were recognized. There was a woman with long auburn hair perched on the edge of the desk and she was naked save for a pair of silver stilettos on her feet that were digging into the backside of an equally naked man.

The man she knew. She knew him quite well in fact. For the man plunging frantically into the naked woman on the desk was Ronald.

She didn't say anything- She didn't think she could. She took another gasp of air and silently backed away from the door. She wasn't mad, nor was she truly upset. If she had thought about it before, she would have realized contentment and safety were not enough to base a relationship on. Maybe it was enough for a friendship, but even that between her and Ronald might be stretching it.

She made her way back to the ballroom in a daze and didn't realize where exactly her feet were taking her until she ended up at the bar standing next to him. He looked up at her and seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Let's get out of here" he said as he stood and deposited money on the bar for his unfinished drink. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the coat rack. They grabbed their things and headed for the floo system. As he pulled her into the fireplace beside him and shouted the name of whatever place they were heading, she saw Neville.

"Hermione?" Neville asked, seeing her leaving with this man.

She turned her back to Neville to grab him around the waist as they were whisked away through the floo. She felt so numb.

She arched her back and he began toying with her nipples again. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as he sped up and she began meeting him thrust for thrust.

This was what she needed, just a _breath of life_.

They climaxed. He shouted her name _And although_ she _wasn't losing_ her _mind, it was a call that was so sublime_. She felt herself let go.

She woke up the next morning with him wrapped around her and could tell he was awake. He got up and began to get dressed. She watched him.

"I told you, you'd come to me. One way or another" He said.

"I just needed a _breath of life_" She said in response.

"You'll come back to me soon. This wasn't just a onetime thing. You'll need me again"

"So you say"

He finished dressing and headed for the door. He paused with his hand clenched on the door handle.

"He didn't deserve you" He said as he turned the door handle and left.

A moment passed before she sat up and began getting out of the bed. She redressed and grabbed her things. She headed for the door and paused, just has he had paused, hand poised on the door handle.

"You didn't deserve what fate dealt you either Draco" She whispered to the empty room.


End file.
